teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 76
Episode 76: How to Train your Dragon, Teshol Edition * The party is in the town of Northgate in the Shaded Valley. Everyone splits up - Barkley, Olivia and Lucius to train for the skyrider races, Godfrey to go exploring, and Vahlka to go to a tavern. * Barkley, Olivia, and Lucius go meet up again with Greg, the druid outside town who hangs out with the ampitheres/skyriders. Barkley has at the point already bonded with her dragon, Morgan LeFey, and has no trouble continuing to train for the races. Lucius befriends a large amphithere that he names Romulus who he successfully trains without too much trouble. Olivia on the other hand struggles to get her amphithere, that she has named Broccoli, to cooperate. She tried giving him vegetables, asking him nicely (he doesn't speak common), and eventually playing her harp to get him to listen to her. The whole experience is frustrating for a grumpy Olivia because Bran is making her participate in the skyrider race if she wants to apologize to him. * Godfrey does some exploring in the woods, and sees a T-rex for the first time, much to his delight. After that he heads back into town, where he is robbed by some goblins. They only take a few coins and so he's mostly content to let them go. * Vahlka is also having Goblin Time, while she is at the bar. The party regroups in the evening and finds her already drunk, and telling the story of the fight with the aboleth from Episode 41 (with some key details edited). * The party is disappointed that she's been drinking while they were away, but Barkley manages to successfully get the drow to come back to the Inn with us and get rooms. * Barkley and Vahlka have a heart to heart in the hotel room. (I need to listen to that conversation again because it was very good and I want an accurate log) * The next morning, Olivia, Lucius, Godfrey, and Barkley all go to the skyrider races. We register with some really silly paperwork. We see a lot of familiar faces there, namely The Northmarch Party and Reanna. Macey waggles her eyebrows suggestively at Godfrey in passing. Olivia says hi to Reanna, and then she introduces the Northmarch party to Lucius and Barkley. * Awoo and Lucius have A Moment ™ where they discuss how Minerva is a mother figure for the both of them. Lucius tells Awoo they are like brothers. It was super sweet and my eyes teared up. * The races begin!!!!!!! * Yeah i need to fill this in * Barkley WINS THE RACE!!!!!!!! She slices the ribbon at the finish line with Anxucoatl. Harusen gives her a magical feather that will allow her to summon Morgan LeFay once per day as a mount. *Olivia talks to Bran and apologizes to him this needs a better summary I will come back and do this at some point